Graceful Mischief
by Frau-Grossmutig
Summary: A sort of love-story between Loki and Sigyn, his new companion. It's a collaboration between me & my friend Gillian. CONTAINS SMUT/SEXY STUFF. RATED M for chapters containing such.
1. Chp1  A Maiden's Arrival

All of Asgard sat in celebration in the great dining hall. Another victory for Thor over a legion of enemies, or what he deemed his enemies. Starting war was his specialty, but for now, the situation laid dormant while all the folk cheered him on. He was seen sitting at the long table, a bright smile on his face and a chalice in his hand. He raised it up high to a toast. While everyone sat and mingled amongst each other, the other prince was standing aside, a look of disappointment on his face. His sad eyes gleamed dimly under the hint of sunlight peering through the cracks of the high glass ceiling. The rest of his young presence was encased in breaking blankets of shadow.

As Thor was wooing the ladies, Loki was sulking in more or less, jealousy, at his brother's victory; as well as the harkening of his stupidity and the consequences of his overzealous actions in battle. Thor didn't even notice Loki all the way in the back. But then, something caught Loki's eyes. While the blonde prince was wooing others, a golden haired commoner stood out among the rest. She looked utterly bored while the others swooned. She was looking around. Her bright blue eyes spotted the black haired prince and she smiled a bit. She then looked up at Thor with a look of disgust; she had no interest in him at all.

Her blue eyes shone like starlight and her golden hair fell to the small of her back. Her dress was that of a commoner and was blue like her eyes. She looked away...clearly uninterested in Thor's stories. A slight smile tugged at Loki's mouth. He started to get the butterflies a bit when the beautiful maiden of a woman looked his way, keeping her sights on him. Any lady who had even paid that much attention to him was granted great joy in his heart. He contemplated walking over to her, but second-guessed himself. Thor was the heart of every woman's desires. Loki wasn't even second best in anyone's opinion.

He finally got the courage to introduce himself to her. A slow-paced walk carried him across the small space separating them. "M'lady," he said, a smile on his face, tilting his head down in a bowing manner to address her respect.

She smiled and curtsied slightly, "Your majesty, why have you come to me? Have I done something to catch your attention?" Her voice was smooth and friendly, a small giggle in her words as well. She turned her back completely to Thor now, giving him no attention at all.

Loki was blushing a bit. "Well, um...I-I was just...mesmerized by your presence is all..." He was honest, but not so great with words in these situations. "Oh, sorry. That sounded quite idiotic..." Loki started to get flustered and embarrassed.

The woman smiled and shook her head, "Not at all your Highness...your brother sounds quite idiotic, but not you. My name is Sigyn, and I am very pleased to meet you." She talked to him just as if he were a commoner like herself, but kept the respect for his royalty.

Sigyn blushed but kept his eye contact, "Thank you, your majesty." She smiled and tilted her head slightly. "If I may ask...are you alright? You seemed so upset over there by yourself."

"No...everything is alright now." Loki assured her. "May I escort you to the balcony for a breath of fresh air? The view is absolutely spectacular." He held out his arm at his side for her to take.

She smiled and gently took his arm, "That would be lovely, yes." she looked his brother over with disgust again before looking up at Loki. "But I am a commoner; will we not get in trouble?"

"Of course not. After all, it is the commoners that keep us in touch with ruling this kingdom." Loki looked down and chuckled. "So, what uh, prodded you to hold a bit of sight my way? I'm not usually the ladies' man. Never quite have been. That was Thor's expertise." He started to have an awkward feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Sigyn looked back at him with a smile, "You seem more interesting than your brother, smarter if I may." She then looked away, "He doesn't deserve the rights he has."

"I cannot protest that, but he is my brother, no matter how he is." Loki walked her whilst chatting over to the railing of the golden façade that overlooked the vast expanse of housings and waterfalls. The sun shone on them both, skin and hair vibrantly warmed by the rays of light.

"Beautiful...isn't it?" Loki smiled at her; his green eyes much more gentle looking.

Sigyn smiled and looked out over the kingdom, her eyes almost glowing in the light. "It really is." She then turned her gaze back to him, her cheeks flushing lightly when she sees he is looking at her. She then continued "I have never seen the kingdom like this before. I bet you see it every night."

"It gets old after you've seen it so much...although, you're more than welcome to see it like this anytime you wish," Loki put his hand on her dainty shoulder. "You have my permission to visit whenever you like."

She blushed and smiled, "What is it that makes you want to give me such a great honor? Have I impressed you in some way?" she asked, her blue eyes shining as she tilted her head a bit.

Loki laughed. "You flatter yourself, my lady." He paused - "but maybe it's just something my heart's telling me." Loki winked at her and blushed a bit more than before, cheeks singed with red. She smiled and looked back out over the kingdom, "Be careful your highness, the heart can cause much mischief." The last word was emphasized as she turned her gaze back to him. It was clear that this woman was not like the others that Thor was trying to impress.

"You have much of a soft tongue, but your words might almost be as silver as mine," he leaned closer, jesting the thought of his words.

"Your majesty, No one's words are as silver as yours..." She looked up into his green eyes, a gentle smile gracing her lips.

"I try," he smirked.

She blushed a bit, "You do not have to try your majesty. You were just born with that talent." She smiled.

He placed his hand on the railing, moving it closer to hers. "I'm glad we could share this moment with one another. It's a privilege for me to have company like yours."

She smiled a bit more "Is that so? It is a privilege for me as well. Though will it not be strange for you to be talking to a commoner? Are you not supposed to be talking to princesses and royalty?"

"No one but you has expressed any interest in me. Besides, I've befriended someone worth royalty. And no one can say anything, really. We have a small sleuth of commoners walk the palace floors quite often. It would be no different than one more showing her pretty face around." His pearly white teeth showed themselves slightly under a small smile.

"Have none of the other young women expressed any interest? Are they blind to you?" She then smiled and put her hand gently on his. "I find you quite charming your highness."

"Like most, yes. They're all overly infatuated with my brother's charm and persuasion. None looks to the quiet sibling for…ravishing victories and such. Even though I grant it upon Thor to take credit for both our fights, it always seems like he prevails as the hero. I'm just the sidekick tagging along." He fiddled with thumbs, scrunching his eyebrows together.

"I do not think it's right. He is like a little lost puppy running into battle while you do your fair share for fighting and get nothing. People only see the tricks you play and they see them as something bad." She looked up at him. "I rather like the mischief you cause and find it amusing and fun, though Thor..." She then looked away, "All he sees in anything he does is glory."

"I really do my best in the name of what is truly the right thing," Loki's voice lowered, a pitiful look about him. "He is his father's son, of course. I never knew why I wasn't that way. We were raised under the same parenting and palace roof from birth. I just suppose I'm…I'm different." He pursed his lips, shutting his eyes half-way. His attention turned to a voice calling his name in the distance.

"Brother!" it couldn't be mistaken. That loud and booming voice was recognizable from any distance.

"Thor, what a pleasant surprise," Loki bit his bottom lip secretly. "Of course he would have to ruin this one thing for me..." Loki thought to himself.

"How are you enjoying your evening?" Thor asked him, two typically unsavory ladies at his side and both his arms around their waists. "Oh, and who is this lovely maiden?" Thor took her hand and kissed it. Loki scowled at Thor's touch on someone worth more than the women of Thor's unlikeable standards.

Sigyn looked Thor over, not bowing or anything in respect, "My name is Sigyn, and I was having a nice evening with your brother. I got rather bored of your tales."

Thor's smile turned to a bit of a frown. "Quite a sharp one, she is." Loki snickered under his breath when she said what was on her mind. "Play nice, now."

Loki smiled in satisfaction. No one had bested his brother in words or battle until Sigyn came along.

"Playing nice? What good ever came from that? You never seem to play nice and you are the hero are you not?" She said raising her eyebrow, with a smile.

"Hmm. You're right. But anyways. Brother, haven't you some 'business' to take care of with these lovely girls here?" Loki stressed his speech, hoping Thor would take a hint to leave.

"Oh, oh, of course. It looks like you have some to take care of as well." Thor nudged Loki on the shoulder, walking back with the women at his side to his bed chamber.

"I'm sorry. He's like that much of the time," he nervously said.

She looked up at him, "It's alright." She then tilted her head and smiled. "But what did he mean when he said you had business to take care of with me?"

Loki rolled his eyes, looking away. "He assumes that all women are good for is pleasuring them, physically."

Sigyn looked away. It was getting darker now. "That is what most men think; it is a shame what we are reduced to. Though I refuse to be that way." She then looked at him once more, "I do not think you are that way though. You seem more sophisticated."

"You are most gracious with your compliments," Loki grabbed her hand and held it warmly in his.

She blushed lightly and looked up at him, "I am only telling the truth your majesty."

"I've been waiting a long time to hear the truth," He proclaimed softly. "Well, I believe it's getting ready for my slumber. I'm a bit worn out." Loki grabbed at the back of his neck and rubbed it.

She nodded and smiled, "When will I be able to see you again your highness?"

"Anytime you please. I'm here at home - on most days. If I'm not battling the Frost Giants of Jotunheim, that is."

"My father had fought with them around the time I had been born. He didn't instigate, but the Frost Giants had waged war on the mortal world. If it weren't for him, then none of the 9 worlds would be safe like it is now." Loki's eyes started to lose their glimmer.

"Like I said before, Thor is my father's son, and things will remain in chaos if my brother doesn't learn to have a closed mouth along with his closed mind."

"There is hardly a thing to," he said. "May, may I ask something of you?"

"Anything, your majesty." She replied with a small smile.

"Would you do me the honor of being my reason to smile?" Loki took both her hands in his, almost nose to nose with her.

She blushed and smiled, "Your majesty...It would be my pleasure." Her bright blue eyes were locked with his green ones.

He brought her hand up to his lips, leaving a lingering kiss on her pale skin. "Thank you, my lady."

She blushed a bit more and giggled slightly, "There is no need to thank me your Majesty, I feel honored that you chose me."

"And I the same," he kissed her on the cheek. "It looks like I must be off to bed. Shall I walk you home?"

"I would not ask that of you, your Highness. You have too much on your mind. When will I be allowed to come back and see you?" she asked blushing lightly.

"It would be my pleasure to make sure you make it home safely. And how about tomorrow, for luncheon? It's at midday, if you would like to join me."

Sigyn smiled "I would enjoy that your highness." She blushed a bit more and looked away slightly.

"Then I shall see you tomorrow," Loki offered once again to take her home. He held his hand out for her to walk her there.

She smiled and gently took his hand, looking up at him. "Would it be too much to say that I am glad I caught your eye your majesty?"

Loki smiled the same as Sigyn. "It's made my night and certainly each and every one from now on."

Sigyn blushed once again, "You seem to want to be with me often."

"How could I not? You're the loveliest person I've ever met."

Her cheeks remained pink, "Your highness, you hardly know me. How can you say that?" She tilted her head?

"Because I don't come across anyone like you, nor have I ever, like you at any point in my life. I can't let go of something so precious." His voice was solemn and truthful.

She looked into his pretty eyes, "You have seen so much that you shouldn't have had to..."

His vision was directed at the floor. He shuffled his feet and looked up, staring at her eyes in the same manner. "Yes," Loki replied, "but I can't linger like that. It's all in the past now."

She smiled at him, "You said you would go to war soon, Promise me you will be careful?"

"I promise. I always make it back home, darling," Loki assured her, holding her hands tighter than before.

She blushed lightly, "I would be rather upset if you did not return."

"I swear on it. I have something awaiting me on my return, that which is worth more than my own life."

Sigyn tilted her head, "May I ask what that is your highness?"

He kissed Sigyn on her forehead. "What else but you?" Loki blushed and grinned.

She blushed and smiled, "Me your majesty?"

"Those kisses not give you some sort of suggestion as to whom?" He laughed playfully, his hand on her shoulders.

She giggled and tilted her head, "Is a prince not always supposed to charm every young woman he meets?"

Loki's smile grew wider. "Seeing is how you're the only woman I've ever charmed, then...well..."

"Am I? I have heard much about your silver tongue."

"It's only worked on anything but women. I'm not such a charmer, nor lady's preferred choice of men. You've given me the one chance I've been waiting for in a long time. That's why it worked so well on you, I guess," he said, still smiling.

"There's just something about you I can't quite put my finger on..."

She tilted her head, "Something about me? What would that be your majesty?"

"You're...different than the rest of them. I-in a good way. Just, something about you feels...comforting. I don't know what to say. Words escape me." Loki fiddled with his thumbs and looked downward like always when he got nervous.

Sigyn took his face in one of her small hands and tilted it to look at her gently, "Why do you look away from me your majesty?" She then pulled her hand back slowly, "I enjoy it when you look at me."

"It's just something I do when I become nervous...that's all, yes…" His voice trailed away, still not looking at Sigyn.

She still looked up at him, "Your majesty...why are you nervous?" She took another step closer to him, their bodies almost touching now.

Loki wanted to step back from her, but his body wouldn't budge. He was still left speechless, yet his mouth remained agape. He looked back up, his mouth twitching as if he was trying to form words.

"Only because um…" he tried so hard to say how he felt, but he couldn't.

She tilted her head, "Do I distress you that much your majesty?, Perhaps I should leave?."

"No, please!" He clenched her forearm. "It's just that I'm not used to such flattery and anyone speaking to me, for that matter. I don't have much experience."

Sigyn smiled and blushed, "You do not have to try to impress me your majesty. Please just be yourself."

"If you say so then. So um, you're probably exhausted from my stuttering speech by now. How about I take you home to rest up for tomorrow?"

She smiled, "I am not exhausted from your speech, but bored to sleep by your brother's." She giggled. "I am already looking forward to tomorrow."

"I feel the same exact way. That's how Thor lulls his maidens to sleep." Loki whispered in her ear, his breath brushing against the back of her neck.

She blushed and turned her head slightly toward him, her cheek now touching his. "It works, your majesty."

"Maybe if allowed, I should try it for you sometime. I have a few boring stories regaling similar matter."

She left her cheek touching his, "I do not think you can put me to sleep that way, your majesty"

Loki grinned. "Then maybe I need to work on my skills."

She blushed against him, "You could test what skill you have on me, your Majesty." She nuzzled him gently.

"Another time, love, another time..." His lack of words now became the true opposite. His lips barely touched the side of her face as he spoke, seductive.

She blushed again and giggled, "Don't keep me waiting too long. I want to hear of your mischief."

"Would you care to stay the night then? I could go on for ages," Loki pulled his face away from hers, looking back at her for the answer he wanted to hear.

She looked up at him with a smile, "I live alone. No one would miss me. And I would love to hear your stories."

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear you oblige. I haven't told hardly a soul about my stories."

She tilted her head, "Then tell me about them. I would love to hear them, your highness."

"Alright. How about we go into my study? It's quiet and no one ever bothers me there." He took her hand and led her to his one place of peace. He held the door open for Sigyn. "Ladies first."

She blushed and walked in, turning and waiting for him. "You are so polite."

Loki smiled, following after her. "So, what do you think?" The study was full of shelves on top of shelves of old books and scrolls. Light poured in from the ceiling, rays of light revealing the small amounts of dust lingering in the air.

"I think this is my favorite place. I can be alone here and actually not be bothered by it."

"May I ask why you enjoy being alone? Would you not like someone to talk to?" She asked tilting her head and looking out the window.

"To be honest, my books keep my company in here. So really, I'm not always alone. Sometimes, the characters in here speak to me."

"Oh, all kinds of things. Great battles they've fought with magic and sorcery, and tales of heroes and damsels, the man sometimes being the one in distress, of course," he laughed, picking up one of the books lying on the table.

"I can relate to them a lot of the time. I feel that we share much in common with one another. But that's silly coming from me," Loki set the book back down, seating himself in the leather chair behind the desk.

"I am the one fighting the battles; just without the glory and love attained from them. I receive blood and parental retribution instead."

Loki smirked and laughed, trying to hide the feelings he didn't wish her to see.

"Sometimes, I do, too, but I can't change that. I was born with the destiny I have set on my shoulders and I'll walk as strong as I can with that to bear."

Your Majesty...That cannot be healthy."

He shook his head, replying, "I am powerless to control anything or sway anyone's mind. I'm not who they picture slaying their demons and giants and being the hero like my brother. I love Thor, and I wish too much to be like him. It's just that he gets everything he wants and I'm left to merely drag myself on his coat-tail."

I am glad you are different, if you were like Thor then I would find you boring and obnoxious." she replied, wanting to put her hand on his shoulder but fearing it to forward.

Before Loki could say anything, several guards came barging in. "Your highness, your presence is requested by the Allfather."

"What is this urgency?" Loki's voice taking an angry tone.

"He did not say. Only that you and your brother's presence was required."

Loki turned to Sigyn. "I must be on my way. I'll have the guards escort you home."

He smiled. "Of course not. Thank you for your company," Loki kissed her hand. "Now I must be on my way. I hope to see you soon."

Loki wished her goodbye for now. In such a short time, he'd grown to loving the accompaniment of this woman. She'd seemed to be winning his heart quickly. He followed the guards to the throne room, where his father was seated. Thor was looking quite fierce and frustrated.

"Father, is there something the matter?" Loki asked him.

"My sons, a threat is among us. It seems that one of the Ice Giants has broken into the vaults. It was handled quickly, but I fear they may make another attempt at taking back something that once belonged to them."

"And what does this mean" Loki said.

"It means that we mustn't let this slip under our watch. We must fight them and teach them a lesson so it can't happen," Thor angrily proclaimed, hand clenched tightly around his weapon,

"Thor, please listen. It would be foolish to upset this matter with warmongering," Odin tried talking sense into him.

"I won't stand for this! Come, brother. We have Ice Giants to annihilate."

Loki stood still, his face quietly protesting the idea of senseless fighting.

"Fine. If you're going to be a coward, than I guess I have to be the hero." Thor marched off, Loki soon following behind him with a scowl across his face.

"Have you gone mad, Thor?" Loki grabbed Thor's arm and yanked him to the side of the room. "You do this and this will create an even more imminent threat. Have you forsaken all good judgment?"

Thor didn't offer a rebuttal. He walked away, Loki again by his side. They walked to gather the band of warriors to take with them. Loki sighed, hand at his forehead.

"You knew I couldn't let you do this alone..."

"Yes, I know." Thor replied, smug with his choice of words.

The warriors went to Heimdall, and took the Bifrost to Jotunheim. A bloody and horrid fight it was, yet, it had shadowed itself under Odin's great and wise eyes. The warriors fought and fought until yet again, Thor 'saved the day.' But with that comes with some sort of sacrifice; a member of their group arriving home wounded.


	2. Chp2 Midnight Rendezvous

**[[WARNING: CONTAINS SMUT/SEXY STUFF**. **RATED M]]**

Sigyn smiled and was escorted home, though she had a bad feeling about what had happened between the All father and his son. She had fallen quickly for the prince.

She didn't sleep well that night, for she kept dreaming that the one she had fallen for was in distress...but she could never have guessed what had happened to him. The questioning of who he was as a person and as royalty, down to his very race. It was enough to drive a person mad.

The next day she went to the palace looking for the Prince, the guards let her in knowing that she wanted to see him though they warned her that they hadn't seen him all day. She remembered that he enjoyed the study when he wanted to be alone and went and knocked on the door gently, "Your Majesty...you said I could return to see you today. If you are busy I can return home..."

No one was in the study. A guard popped up and recognized her as Loki's companion.

"Madam, if you're looking for Prince Loki, I'm afraid he can't be seen right now," the guard seemed quiet and sort of distressed as if something bad had happened.

Sigyn turned and curtsied slightly, "Please, I must see him. It is urgent. I know this may sound preposterous but I had a dream that something bad happened and I must see him."

"My lady, it seems your dream was all too true. Prince Loki was severely wounded in battle. You must...against Lord Odin's wishes, to keep this matter quiet." The guard swallowed, walking closer to her.

"Prince Thor has ordered me to not speak of this. Even you shouldn't know, but you seem to care greatly for Prince Loki. If you want, I can lead you to him. I warn you, he is quite in and out of consciousness lately. The only reason Lord Odin hasn't seen is because of those speaking for him, saying Loki wishes to not be bothered."

She had a look of disbelief on her face, "No...If he wishes not to see me...Then" She looked away swallowing back tears. "I do not wish to upset anyone, but I cannot leave him alone. He needs someone by his side when he awakens."

"No, it's not that. Prince Thor is swaying anyone who wants to see Loki away, making them believe Prince Loki wants to be alone from everyone, but it's just to cover up for Thor himself. I wish not to speak of him in a bad manner, but it is true. Loki actually requested you see him when he arrived home, but unknowingly, he succumbed to his wounds. They were worse than he thought."

"Thor is in slumber, along with most of the others. It has been a tiresome early evening for anyone looking after Loki. Of course, you could sneak in while no one is watching Loki..." The guard hinted at the direction to go in, nodding his head.

"If you will do me a favor, come and tell me when Thor has awakened?...I have a few words that I wish to share with him. Now which room is Prince Loki in?"

"I can't let you speak with Thor unless he requests it. Believe me, a few of us would like to have words with him, but sadly, it's not our place. I'll make sure no one bothers you while you see Loki. I'll lead you to him."

The guard made his way down the hallways that lead to Loki's private chambers, Sigyn behind him. "Here. I can't guarantee he'll be awake and able, but you can try to get something out of him." The guard held the door open for her.

"I do not care if it is not allowed; I will speak with Prince Thor. And also I do not care if Prince Loki is awake, just seeing him will let me know he is alright and safe." She replied as she walked into Loki's room and sat by his bed quietly.

"Good luck, then." The guard shut the door and stood outside of the bedroom.

Only the noise of the crackling fire in the fireplace could be heard amongst all the silence of the night. The forest green curtains fluttered in the breeze against the open windows, flickering the cinders from the fire into the cool air.

Loki was laying in a still slumber. His body didn't move, all but his bandaged chest moving up and down with his breathing. His left arm and right thigh were bandaged heavily, blood seeping through like blotchy stains.

She looked at him for a moment then walked up to him, careful not to touch the Prince. Her hands moved above his wounds and a light starlight-looking magic came from her hands. Sigyn was not trained in the magic arts as Loki was, but she knew enough to help. As the magic made its way to his skin the wounds began to heal slight as the same places on her body became bruised, transferring the wound to herself but not in an overly obvious way. She could not heal him entirely but she managed to stop his bleeding, her leg, chest, and arm now bruised heavily and throbbing...but she didn't care.

Loki's injuries seemed to disappear almost instantly, as if they had never been put there in the first place. His body flinched a bit as he was being healed. His eyes opened and his vision cleared up to see who it was hovering over him. He saw that he wasn't hurt anymore, nor did he feel any pain that had been inflicted. Loki started to sit up and wondered if what had happened to him had been a dream.

"Sigyn..." He threw his arms around her neck and nuzzled the side of her face.

She smiled, though her eyes showed the pain of her new wounds. She then blushed, and cautiously hugged him back. "Your Majesty, I had to come and see you. I hope this does not sound awkward, but I had a dream about you last night...that you were in trouble. What happened?" She sat in a way as to try and hide her new deep bruises that were almost bleeding now.

Loki pulled himself away, blood on the palm of his hand. "What is this? Are you bleeding?" He completely ignored Sigyn out of concern for her.

Sigyn smiled kindly, "It's nothing; you were hurt so I helped how I knew how. Your Majesty, what happened? If I may."

"Don't worry about me. What did you do? Did you do this to yourself...?" Loki put his hand on her collarbone, blood coming through the spaces between his fingers.

"I have to get you help," he worriedly said.

Sigyn smiled at him, "I did not do it to myself, I did it to save you. I'm fine your majesty. The bleeding will stop soon, I promise you this. And I shall worry about you."

"I have a hard time not worrying about you right now...but...how? How did you do this?" Loki took off his robe and draped it over Sigyn, his bare skin vulnerable to the cold air. "I have never seen such powers before. Not in anyone..."

She blushed lightly and smiled at him, "I have not been trained in magic like you have, but I know a bit about healing. You were hurt and I had to help you. My dream involved you being hurt and I could not get that out of my mind for some reason."

Loki looked at her, puzzled, but thankful that she healed him to full recovery. "I owe you my life," he whispered, still looking at Sigyn's bleeding and bruised fleshed. "Are you sure this will heal like you claim?"

"It will heal faster on me than a normal Asgardian, but it will take a bit of time, though the bleeding should stop soon, I only barely broke the skin." She then looked away, noticing how close she was to the Prince.

"I hope so...thank you," Loki's weary eyes shut slightly. He put his hand on her shoulder close to her neck, stroking the side of her face with his hand. Loki leaned in closer to her, his voice quiet and calm.

"What can I do to repay you?"

She blushed lightly and smiled, "Perhaps you could tell me how you got in that terrible state?" her eyes looking him over a bit.

"To be honest, I really don't remember much. Only the bitter sting and breathlessness I took with shards of ice slashing and piercing me."

"You didn't let them touch you did you?" Her eyes now showed worry as her bleeding had slowed.

He shook his head. "No, no, I was quite careful. Except for the getting hurt part," Loki snickered. "As you can see, or did see..."

Sigyn smiled and looked back up at him, "You are quite the trouble maker aren't you?"

"I am that," he laughed. His eyes soon turned back to Sigyn, dreamy-looking. "I don't think this recalling of an incident would make up for what you have done..." Loki's hand moved from her shoulder to her waist.

"I still owe you something..." He leaned in again, his lips slowly beginning to touch Sigyn's.

Sigyn blushed more and gently put her arms around his neck, pulling her and the Prince closer than they had ever been before. Loki put his other arm around Sigyn and pulled her into his lap, maneuvering her legs around his abdomen. The two were still locked in a kiss, not even taking a moment for a breath of air. She smiled into the kiss as her wounds continued to heal themselves but now more slowly. She should have known things would end up this way with him being the god of mischief.

Loki moved his lips away from hers. "Does that suffice?" he asked, panting slowly.

Her cheeks were still rather pink as she looking the Prince in the eyes, "Yes your majesty. But may I ask why you did that?"

"My mouth confessed my appreciation...and...love...in ways words could not," Loki still had Sigyn quite close to him in his lap.

She blushed and looked him over "Love...your majesty?" Her eyes danced like Starlight.

Loki shuddered out of nervousness. "...Yes." His tricks were not playing her for once; this was true honesty.

Your Majesty..." She smiled. "Why is it you feel this way for me? It is not that I do not feel the same for you...because I do. I am just curious I suppose...why a commoner and not a sorceress?"

"No one would have done what you did for me. Anyone else would have done it out of obedience to keep me alive, not out of love and sacrifice." Loki tilted his head down and nudged Sigyn's nose with his.

She smiled at him, "I dislike the fact that you are treated differently when you are better than your brother." She then looked up at him, placing her hand on his cheek. "I can sense a pain deep down in your soul that no one will ever know."

Tears welled up in Loki's eyes. He knew she was right. She was the only one who knew how he felt; as if that bonded them from the start.

She teared up just seeing him do the same. She leaned forward and layed on his chest slightly. "But no matter what I will remain loyal to you, no matter what happens."

"And that I am most gracious for," he said, pulling his hands through her silken hair.

She looked up at him kindly, "You seem so surprised by the way that I act around you. Why does it shock you so, your majesty?"

"I haven't been treated so lovingly in my life..."

She layed her head on his shoulder, "I do not understand why."

"I don't either," Loki sighed. "It's very late, Sigyn. You must be tired..."

She smiled kindly, "I had to see if you were alright."

"No one's going to bother us for the night...Would you care to stay?" Loki asked. His voice was as soft as his emerald-eyed gaze.

She tilted her head, "You really don't care for the rules at all do you?" She replied with a smile.

"I like to twist them a bit to suit my own harmless means," Loki smirked and kissed Sigyn again. He pulled away. "Besides, Thor has more women than feathers on his helmet. It won't do us any harm."

Sigyn giggled and smiled, "Does he now? And why does he get the pretty women and you get stuck with me?" she asked, her head still tilted to the side slightly.

"Silly girl, you are pretty. Utterly beautiful, in fact," Loki winked.

"And Thor can know if he wants to. It's not going to matter to him."

She blushed lightly, "If your majesty thinks I am pretty, then it must be true."

"Of course," he smiled, rubbing his hand up and down her back.

She looked up at him once more with her sparkling eyes, "You have had a long day your majesty. Perhaps you should rest."

"I'm quite well-rested," his eyes slowly glanced at her torso and hips, and how the dress she was wearing was no more than a thin drape caressing her curvature; especially the way it brought out certain features of her physicality; particularly that of her upper body.

"Are you sure your majesty?" She asked smiling when she saw where he was looking. She didn't mind...she enjoyed a little foul play.

"Of course," Loki's tone subtle, paying no attention to anything else but what he was gentlemanly gawking at.

Sigyn smiled and tilted her head sitting up straighter, "Do you like what you see your majesty?"

His jaw dropped and soon found himself without an explanation. "I-I just appreciate your...beauty...yes." He blushed a bright red, an agape mouth turning upward into a satisfied smile.

"His majesty can do...whatever he wishes." She replied with a seductive smile.

The words that came out of Sigyn's mouth had taunted his thoughts. "Upon your request," he gulped, "would I do what you know I am thinking..." Loki lips brushed against the hollow of her neck with her pulled against his chest, that the frantic beating of his heart paced itself against her own.

She blushed as she felt his warmth against her body, his touch gently teasing her. "Your majesty can do anything he wants, and I would allow it"

He bit his lip at such an enticing gesture. "I hope you enjoy this..."

She blushed more and placed her hands on his chest gently and cautiously, almost afraid to touch him. "How could I not your majesty?"

Loki moved his hands underneath her gown, stroking the inside of her upper thighs with the ends of his fingers. "I might be a bit too rough with my pleasures."

Loki smiled devilishly. He moved his hand upward between her legs, fiddling with her underwear. His hand pulled them off, the undergarment tugging at her ankles. With a quick yank they were on the floor next to the bed. He slid his hand over her crotch, going up and down slowly.

Sigyn was blushing as her heart pounded against her chest, her arms still around his neck. "You could never be too rough your majesty.".

When her undergarment was removed she blushed a bit more, she then let out a soft moan when he began to touch her, her hands gripping his shoulders. He laced his lips around her pale neck, sucking at it gently. With his other hand around her back, he began to unlace her silken gown. It fell around his arm, Sigyn and all her beauty fully naked in front of his hungry eyes. She blushed and tilted her head so he could reach her neck more. Her breathing continued to get faster as her dress fell off in front of the prince, but she felt no self consciousness...she wanted him to see her.

"You're all mine," Loki whispered to her as he removed his hand, stroking her pout lips with his fingers that had been just inside of her.

Sigyn blushed and kissed his fingers while looking into his bright eyes. "How could anyone want anything more than that your majesty?"

"Nothing more," he purred along her neckline. Loki rustled underneath the sheets with her, moving her on to her back while he kissed her. "I do hope you fancy this, darling..." Getting in-between her legs, he teased her entrance with his arousal.

She kissed him back eagerly, her hands running along his back. She then gasped lightly when she felt him then smiled "Do not tease me your majesty..."

"It's only part of my mischievous nature," he grinned, bucking his hips to get inside of her.

She gasped in slight pain but smiled, enjoying the pain as well as the pleasure. She moaned and gripped his back lightly. "Y-your Majesty...that's w-what I like about you."

Loki smiled in satisfaction. "Thank you," he thrusted deeper into her and soon quickened his pace, still retaining his easiness.

Sigyn blushed more, beginning to moan and grip his shoulders more. "N-no need to thank m-me you Majesty" She replied, moaning in between some words.

He put his arms above her head and got rougher with her; Loki felt like he was teasing himself at this pace. His primal grunts echoed and bounced off the walls of his bed chamber. She moaned in pain and pleasure, she loved it. She seemed very fragile but was wilder than she looked. She continued to grip his shoulders tightly with a smile on her face.

"I do hope - I don't split you - in two," his voice said between harsh gasps of air.

"I A-ah- Would enjoy it n-none the less your M-Majesty" She replied between moans.

"If you wish it so, then turn over," Loki said, yanking himself out after a few thrusts.

She smiled at him "Anything his majesty wishes I will do.", she turned over and looked back at him with seductive eyes.

He scraped his fingers down her shoulders and back, grabbing hold of her waist once again with his strong grip. Loki gently pushed her down, lifting her hips up to him while he was on his knees. With such quick re-entry, he found himself immersed in physical pleasure once again. She yelled in pleasure and gasped. She was quickly in heaven once again, she gripped the sheets as tight as possible as she moaned. Loki slammed into her. His hands were digging deep into her skin, leaving red marks and bruising in the process.

Her body was starting to tense up, her moans getting louder and more often. She was gripping the sheets as tight as she could, though she was still smiling and enjoying herself. His moans were a bit higher pitched with the sudden rush of his movements. Loki's voice cracked as let go of Sigyn and leaned over with his hands clasping the bed sheets. His thrusting continued faster and harder until he reached his own breaking point. "Please," Loki's mouth hanging wide open and his eyes shut. A feverish sweat broke out all over his skin, slickening him with moisture.

"Anything...you wish...your majesty" She managed to say. She was so close. "P-Please..."

He went in and out several more times before tensing up and screaming, releasing inside her. He rode out his orgasm inside her before pulling out and collapsing behind her. Sigyn tensed and her back arched, she yelled in pleasure and gripped the sheets as tight as she could. She then sighed afterward and laid beside the prince looking up at him, her bright blue eyes shining at him.

"That...was...beautiful...," Loki panted and shut his, the draft coming through the windows chilling his skin and leaving goose bumps.

She was still looking him over with a kind smile, "It was, though do you believe a mere commoner was the correct choice for you, your majesty?"

"It's been the best choice I've ever made," he was still panting and laying on his back.

"Are you sure?"

"If you weren't, I would not have even spoken when we met..."

He leaned over and kissed her. "I know these things," Loki jested.

"You do seem quite wise." She kissed him back gently, her eyes continued to sparkle like starlight.

He sat up and rubbed the back of his neck. "You and only you have seemed to think my tongue hasn't turned to total lead yet."

Sigyn remained laying on the bed as she looked up at him, "Of course not, The God of Mischief is rather charming." she replied blushing.

Loki leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "I blush, my lady, I do," he grinned and laid his head underneath the small hollow of her neck.

Her gentle hands ran through his hair as she giggled, "You do? I do wonder why that is." she replied.

"Hmm...who knows..." he started to doze off; even such activity could be tiring for a god.

She tilted her head slightly, "Your Majesty, what am I to do? Am I allowed to stay here?" Sigyn asked, concerned if she would get the Prince in trouble.

"I'm allowed to have whoever I please. It would only be fair," he mumbled, eyes closed. She laid her head on his and quickly fell asleep, the young prince wrapped in her arms.


End file.
